


Shooting star

by twistedMagic



Series: Drabbles [3]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 02:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5316245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedMagic/pseuds/twistedMagic





	Shooting star

  People close to the dark blue-eyed teen knew that Mikado had insomnia. Tonight was one of those rare cases were he could sleep on the futon. He refused to explain why.

 

  And Kida just looked at the sleeping face of his best friend. Once he made sure the other boy was dead asleep, he allowed himself to caress the other's cheek, Mikado leaning on his best friend's touch during his sleep. Brown eyes stared at the face of his raven-haired friend. The moonlight would illuminate Mikado's feautures making it look like he was some sort of dream Kida made up but that's why the other was caressing his cheek. To make sure it was real.

 

  The blonde allowed himself to caress Mikado's lips with his fingertips before pulling away that hand, as if he just commited a sin jut to wrap his arms around his friend and focus on sleeping.

 

  In all that time, Mikado had pretended to have fallen asleep as he felt his heart beating fast. He prayed that it wasn't as loud as he felt it.


End file.
